Just The Way I Like It
by readeatsleep
Summary: AU/AH. Girls never caught Derek's eye and usually gave him a headache, but what happens when a new girl turns his life upside down?
1. The Invitation

**AU/AH. This idea just started floating in my head, and I couldn't get it out. I am not going to lie, it will be OOC for Derek. He will be more outgoing. I figured since he isn't a werewolf, I am going to give him a break and make him more social. Please don't hate me for it! **

Just The Way I Like It

Chapter One

Derek stared up at the ceiling in his room, unable to control his wandering thoughts. His day started off as a typical day. He ate his breakfast of champions; joked off with Simon a little bit, and endured the stares he receives from walking down the hallway. Everything was naturally in sync, just the way Derek liked it.

It wasn't until first period that Derek's day turned upside down. At his new school, students are required to take two credits of an art. He glared at the ceiling remembering the day that he asked his counselor if he could switch his art for a science. "Art won't get you far in life. If I want to be prepared for medical school, I need to take Biology 2." The counselor told Derek that he needed to check his attitude. Talk about being a hypocrite.

Derek sucked up his hatred for his Theatre I class, but that did not stop his urge to glare at everyone in that class. Some may say he hates everyone because he dislikes how they are better than him; others say that he hates everyone because he can't communicate well with people besides his family. The real reason Derek hates everyone in theatre is because they are all fake. They are so used to playing other roles, that they do not who they are anymore. And sadly, Derek's brother, Simon, has a thing for drama girls, and half of them broke him to pieces. Derek does not understand why Simon keeps running back to girls when all they do is make him hurt in the end. But, he does.

When the teacher introduced the new girl to the class, Derek was not paying attention. All she will be is another girl to break Simon's heart. When Derek looked up to see the girl, his heart slammed into his chest. She was gorgeous. She was short; probably about 5 feet flat, but she carried it well. It was as if she accepted that she is short, and tried to embrace it. Her hair framed her face perfectly, and her hair has red streaks through it to look more her age. What truly makes the new girl beautiful is her eyes. Her blue orbs hypnotized Derek, and caught him off guard. For once, Derek wasn't thinking about the new girl being with Simon; Derek was thinking about her being with himself. Derek then understood why Simon runs back towards girls.

As Derek lies in bed, he realized how selfish he was back then. The new girl deserves to be with Simon. Derek would just tower over her, while Simon is perfect height. Simon can treat the girl right; Derek wouldn't even know how to talk to her. If Derek wants the girl to be happy, Simon is the best choice.

In reality, Derek's stomach does somersaults just by thinking of her. He likes her, a lot. These feelings are bouncing in Derek's head, and it is hard to make it stop. This girl is dangerous. She makes Derek feel ways that he has never felt before. The uncertainty kills him alive. Derek's barriers need to be brought up because people can't be trusted—even if the girl seems nice.

Derek keeps trying to tell himself this before he goes to bed, but he already knows it is no use. He is fond of Chloe Saunders, and he must do everything he can to make sure she likes Simon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek trudged on to his classroom, afraid of what Theatre is awaiting him today.

"Come on, bro," Simon said. "One more year of Theatre then you are done. If you fail, you would have to take it for two more years, and it will go on your records."

Derek glared at some kids who were laughing at his bulky figure from a distance, while Simon winked at some sophomores who were checking him out. The mornings generally went like this—Derek glared while Simon winked and gave high fives. Two polar opposites somehow managed to get along as best friends and brothers.

"Don't remind me," Derek muttered his mood still bad. Derek was walking aimlessly to the classroom until he slowed down because he noticed a certain blonde haired girl with red stripes standing by the door.

"Who is she?" Simon asked, immediately interested. Jealousy sparked up instantly in Derek's chest, until Derek realized that Simon and Chloe together is what he wanted all along. Simon will have to leave to his respected class soon, but he still had time to chat. Simon was getting his famous smile on his face, until he looked up at his brother.

"She is Chloe Saunders. She is new because of her dad's work or something," Derek said while studying her features. Simon glanced between his brother and the new girl, with a face similar to when he works out math problems. Realization hit Simon's face, and Simon got a smug look on his face.

"You know what, bro; I think she looks more like a friend than as a special friend. Now for you…" Derek ignored his brother and walked to the theatre doors in a daze. Chloe and Simon will be together. It's what's best for everyone. Derek didn't even realize that he brushed pass Chloe on his way through the door, and felt like an idiot once he didn't say hi.

Derek walked into the classroom and put his head on his desk. Drama will be hell for the next quarter. He can't even go to class without worrying about what to say to a girl. She will probably end up giving him the looks everyone else shoots at him. She will fall for Simon, and stay away from the brooding foster brother. That is what they all did, and that's all she will be. Something nagged Derek's brain that Chloe is different.

"Hi-i,, I k-kn-know it is-s no-not m-my buis-buissness, but ar-are yo-you fee-feeling okay? You j-just s-stom-stomped in-into the classroom, and I was w-wondering…" Derek looked up into the big blue eyes of Chloe Saunders. Derek sensed that she felt embarrassed and uncomfortable—her hands were tapping her sides and she couldn't look Derek in the eyes for fear that he would yell at her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, I guess," Derek told her quietly. Chloe's eyes shot back into Derek's, and she just stared at him. Derek could tell that she was debating on whether to say something or not. Derek gave her one of his 'just tell me' looks. Chloe sighed inwardly and looked down at her feet to avoid meeting Derek's gaze.

"W-well, what t-they all sa-say about you isn't r-really true. People t-told me to b-be careful and watch o-out. I don't see what is so s-sc-scary. I w-wouldn't even m-m-mind ha-hanging out wi-with you, so i-if you w-want l-later..." Chloe let her sentence drift, waiting for Derek to give a response. Derek looked at Chloe, trying to be calm. He took his pencil, and started to nervously tap it against the desk. Just as Derek was about to open his mouth, class began and they had to sit down and be quiet. For the first time since school started, Derek truly hated his Theatre I class.

Chloe gave Derek an apologetic smile, while Derek got the courage to write her a note.

_Want to hang out after school one day this week? We can get ice cream together, and I can show you around town. _

Derek held his gaze away from Chloe's while she read the note. Derek was scared that she would say no, but he is only asking her for ice cream. It's an act of friendship, right? He could introduce Chloe to Simon, and continue with his original plan. Chloe threw the note on Derek's desk because she could not get his attention to pass it. Derek closed his eyes while he opened it and read:

_Only if you treat(; _

Derek's heart zoomed with relief that was immediately replaced with being nervous. Derek caught Chloe's attention and mouthed _tomorrow?_ Chloe nodded and Derek smiled what felt like the first time in months.

**Please do not get offended with the drama girl criticism; I love theatre! I just see Derek hating the arts. Sad, I know. This is going to be a very short story. I don't have much time during school for much of anything. But, I can promise that each chapter will be over 1,000 words. It's a personal goal of mine. Please review harshly! It would be a great New Years gift…(; **


	2. The Date

**Thanks for all the reviews! To clear things up, this is all human—no powers. I promise to keep the stuttering to not as bad, and make Derek a little more concealed. Thanks for being understanding to Derek's a little occ! It means a lot to me. You guys rock! **

**Ps. I am going to end this soon. I know what you are thinking. "What! It's only two chapters long!" Well, you see, that was the point of this whole point of me writing this story. Short, simple, and sweet! Consider this work more like a three shot. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nada. **

Just the Way I Like It

Chapter 2

Derek figured that he would be soaring when a girl he likes asked to hang out. For a second, Derek was thrilled that he and Chloe made a get together. But, the more Derek thought about it, it seemed a little rushed and unexpected. Not many people accepted Derek the way Chloe did. So when Simon asked Derek what he thought about Chloe, Derek was lost for words.

"Come on, D. She is perfect for you! You both could compliment each other. You have to have some feelings for her. I know that you don't have an empty pit for a heart," Simon said.

Derek rolled his eyes at this comment. Derek could list many reasons why he liked Chloe. Her whole physical appearance, that cute stutter, how she is different from others, and those eyes. God, those eyes. Derek could stare at them all day if he could. But, how could Derek say that he likes her just for those reasons? Heck, he doesn't even know the girl. He likes her body, and that is no reason to have feelings for her. Derek is not like every other guy—he believes in knowing a girl before dating her.

"She's nice, I guess. We just said about five words. I personally think that she is better for you; she seems more like your type," Derek lied. He would never be selfish enough to date Chloe in any shape or form. She deserved someone right. Plus, her eagerness to become friends would seem more appropriate with Simon. Derek looked down at his hands and wondered how someone would want to be friends with a big, hulky guy.

"Dude, I am not going to lie. She fits the description of my type. But, that doesn't mean I have to like her for it. I saw the way you looked at her when we were walking, and I most definitely understand how you feel right now." Derek opened his mouth to protest, but Simon shushed him. "Bro, you don't think I get you? Let me guess how you are feeling. Hm, confused? Why would someone want to be friends with the most rejected guy in school? How about happy? A beautiful girl who caught your eye wanted to get to know you. And then there are the nerves. I know you are worried and that you think this might be a set-up. But you know what I think to all of your emotions? Forget them. Go on your date, get to know the girl, and then work out everything else later."

Derek stood in silence taking in all of Simon's words. Simon had been correct about everything. Derek never appreciated having Simon for girl issues as much as he did now. He had given Derek a solution to all his negative feelings that are running haywire right now. Just forget them. And that is exactly what he was going to do.

"Hey, Simon. Thank you so—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Simon replied. Then in an imitation of Derek's voice he said, "_Thank you so much. You are the best brother ever. Blah blah blah._" Even Derek had to laugh at that one.

xxxXXXxxx

Last period just ended, and Derek's nerves were getting the best of him. Earlier that day, Chloe had given him her locker number and asked him to meet her at it. He hoped that this was a sign that she really wanted to go out with him today. Not many people wanted to be seen with Derek, and it confused him why a girl was suddenly interested in him. Derek made his way up to Chloe's locker to see her having issues with her combination.

"Need help?" Derek asked. He doubted that Chloe would say yes considering it's the code to her locker, but it is always nice to ask. Plus, Derek needed something to say before creating awkward tension. He wasn't very good with words, and from what he knew, neither was Chloe.

"I-I'm good. After m-moving from p-place, I have to r-remember which combination is which," Chloe stated. Derek noticed her stutter wasn't as bad as yesterday's, and he took it as a sign that she was warming up to him. Derek got happy just thinking about her being comfortable talking with him. Derek watched as Chloe thought about what she needed for homework and what she did. Once she finished, she looked up at Derek and said, "Ready?"

"Let's go," Derek smiled at her. Together they walked quietly throughout the halls. Tension was beginning to form once they got further down the hall, so Derek pulled out a trick that he saw Simon use on girls. "Here, let me hold your books for you." Chloe looked relieved once the load was removed from her arms. Derek made a mental note to use that one again.

"S-so, w-where are we going?" Chloe asked.

"Ice cream, then I am going to show you around town a little bit. Well, if you want too," Derek spoke speedily. Even though most of Derek's anxiety had left him, he still was worried about rejection. It seemed sill, though. She is already on the outing with him. Chloe doesn't seem like the person to leave in the middle of a get together.

"Of c-course I d-do, P-please lead the w-way," Chloe smiled. No, she is definitely not the person to stand someone up. She is too nice. Derek walked with her to the ice cream shop. It wasn't too far from school. Chloe and Derek's silence was pleasant, but Derek was still curious why someone so nice would want to be friends with him. The nicest people at their school didn't want to be friends with Derek, either. They didn't stare as much and they weren't rude, but the dislike was still there. Derek could ask her now and ruin their date or he could wait and have tension throughout the whole time. He decided to just get the question out of the way so he wouldn't be guided by some false hope.

"Chloe?" Derek mustered up to say.

"Yes," Chloe replied. She looked up at him, and their eyes locked. Derek almost forgot what he was going to say before she asked, "What's up?"

Derek took a deep breath to give him time to organize his thoughts. "Why me? Out of all the people you could have wanted to be friends with, why did you choose me? I don't know if you are aware of this yet, but being friends with me is social suicide."

Derek and Chloe reached the door to the ice cream shop. Neither of them reached for the door; instead they just looked at each other. Derek's heart was pounding so loud that he wouldn't be surprised if Chloe could hear it.

After a few short agonizing seconds, Chloe opened her mouth to speak, and then shut it. She looked down at her feet as it were easier to speak without looking at Derek. "W-when I c-came o-on the f-first day for r-registration, I h-heard to p-people gossiping. T-they noticed m-me and started telling m-me about you, and t-to stay a-away. I asked w-what was so bad, and t-they t-told me t-that y-you just weren't accepted. They s-said that you were b-bigger t-than m-most, and d-don't have a b-biological family. A-and that's when I knew I w-wanted to b-be your friend. I a-always get m-made f-f-fun of for b-being short and my i-irritating stutter, a-and m-my dad i-is never around so I a-am always on m-my own. B-but what I d-don't understand is why they w-would want t-to be friends w-with me, when I am v-very similar to you," Chloe said shakily. Derek could tell she was nervous by her stutters and by the way she was pulling on her shirt. It took a lot to hear stuff about Derek, and then ignore it. Most people wanted to run and scream when they saw him, but Chloe is different.

"You know," Derek began. "I thought that someone set you up to this at first. Not many people want to be friends with me. They usually get scared and ignore me. But, you saw past that, and it means a lot to me." Derek tried to make his words sound genuine and real because he meant everything he said.

Chloe looked up from her shoes and gave Derek a hug. At first, it was awkward because of height differences, but then Chloe was on her tippy toes, and Derek hunched over a bit. Chloe felt nice in Derek's arms. She molded almost perfectly into him. At that moment, Derek realized that he would take his time with Chloe. He didn't want their friendship to slip over a relationship. Derek would wait for her until she is ready.

Derek doesn't care how long it will take, and it really doesn't matter to him because Chloe is worth it.

xxxXXXxxx

Derek got home later than anticipated that night. He and Chloe lost track of time as they walked around town enjoying their ice cream. Derek was happy that he asked her his long awaiting question beforehand because everything seemed quite easier once that was out of the way. Chloe and Derek found that words came smoother once all the tension was gone. They talked about everything from colleges to childhoods. Sadly, it was 6:30 when Derek realized that he had to go home. So, he dropped Chloe off—with no goodnight kiss—and walked back home.

Derek walked into the door of house anxious to hear what his dad was going to tell him. A) He would ground him. B) He would be excited that he was out with a human. C) A little of both.

Derek made his way to the kitchen to see that dinner was done, and his dad was waiting for him. He didn't seem disappointed, actually he seemed happy.

"Son, do we need to have the girlfriend talk?" Kit asked. Derek rolled his eyes at this question.

With a smile, Derek replied, "Not for a while."

**One more chapter! It's kind of an epilogue, but not really. You will see. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review harshly, please!**


	3. The Future

**A/N: This is it! To all of the lovely people who took interest in my story, reviewed, or even just viewed it—you are the best people ever. It's the motivation from the reviews and views that make me want to write more. I know that **_**Just the Way I Like**_** is short, and I know that my scheduling for updating sucks. But, you guys are so nice about it. I just want to thank you all! **

**And, voila! Here it is~**

Just the Way I Like It

Epilogue/Chapter 3

Derek was standing next to Chloe's locker waiting for her to come out of Theatre III. He convinced the librarian to let him out of Athletic P.E. a little early because he had to leave right after school. Well, he did. But, not for the doctor's appointment he lied to her about.

It's Derek and Chloe's two-year 'friend-aversary.' Chloe made it up last year when they their first year as friends. At first, Derek was ashamed to use it. What guy wants to be caught saying, "friend-aversary?" He sure as hell didn't. He finally got warmed up to the word, and now enjoys using it between him and Chloe. It shows how close they have become since that ice cream date two years ago.

Over the past two years, Chloe has become Derek's best friend. Of course she would have her drama friends. Derek had joined cross country and gained friends through that experience. But, they were always closest friends with each other. They would go out together regularly. Most of the time she would ask him to go to the movies, and Derek didn't mind. He enjoy seeing her happy about watching her favorite director in action, just as she enjoys watching him do what he loves—running.

They even tell secrets to each other without worrying about being judged or it being spread. Derek knows that he can tell her anything and she would keep it confidential. She also knows that Derek would do the same thing for her. There is just one secret that Derek hasn't told her. The one he promised himself to wait two years to tell her. The secret about his feelings toward Chloe.

Derek gave himself a dead-line. He promised himself that he would tell her that he love her before he leaves for college. Before it was too late.

The bell rang, and Derek waited patiently for Chloe at her locker. He saw her small figure running toward him with her arms wide open. She gave him a wide smile and jumped into his arms, engulfing them into a full-fledged bear hug.

"Derek!" she yelled. "Happy two year friend-aversary!" He let go of her while his skin tingled where her touch used to be.

Derek looked down at her with a serious face and said, "Two years is too long. I can't have the same friend for more than two months. It's over."

Chloe looked at him with mock sadness and replied, "If that's how you want it…" while she fakes sobbed.

Derek reached his arms out and gave her another hug while he said, "You know I will never leave my best friend."

"I know," she said smugly. She left him dumbstruck while she grabbed the books she needed for homework tonight. "Let's go," she said when she was done.

Derek grabbed Chloe's books for her as they made it out of the school entrance. He knew she wouldn't mind if he held her books for her. It is kind of an unspoken yes. Their friendship has gotten to a point where they don't need to ask questions, but just act.

While Chloe and Derek walked in a comfortable silence, her hand gently brushed his free hand. He noticed that has been happening a lot lately. She never brushed his hand before these past 6 months. Her fingers then started to play with his fingers. Derek lifted his hand up to scratch his head and Chloe just sighed quietly to herself. Girls. Derek will never understand them.

They made their way to the ice cream shop, and Derek opened the door for Chloe saying, "After you, fair lady."

She laughed at his words, and curtsied while saying, "Why thank you, dear sir."

The kids at the table closest to the door started giving them funny looks. It didn't seem fair to Derek that Chloe had to put up with a lot of people by being friends with him. Derek told her this once, and she was furious with him. It led into a huge argument, and, needless to say, Derek never questioned it again. But it still bothers him every now and then.

Derek walked up to the cash register and said, "One waffle cone with chocolate chip cookie dough and chocolate." He turned to Chloe and asked, "Small strawberry ice cream?"

She grabbed his arm and smiled, "Why, you know me so well."

The lady gave them their ice creams and they sat outside because the weather was nice. They made small talk about what is going on around school while they ate their ice cream.

"Present time! I go first," Chloe shouted after she finished her ice cream. Derek reached into his pocket for the small necklace he got her. Simon's girlfriend, who Derek thinks Simon will stick with for a while, helped him pick it out. She told me him that he should tell his feelings for her before he gave it to her, so he quickly put it back.

Chloe handed him his present while having a big smile on her face. It was wrapped messily in a bag that said "Happy Anniversary!" Derek carefully unwrapped and stared right back at a picture of himself and Chloe. She had gotten him one of those photo albums where you could put a picture on the cover. The picture is his favorite one of him and her. They took it when she came to the beach with Derek and his family last summer.

"So, do you like it?" Chloe asked nervously. Derek started flipping through the pages looking at all the fun times they captured together. The whole book wasn't filled, and Derek would like to hope that she plans on filling it out through the years.

Derek looked up at her with a huge grin on his face and said, "Like it? Psh, I love it!" He gave her one of those one sided hugs while looking at all the photos. There were some from vacations they went on together, days at school, and lots of silly pictures that Derek hoped nobody but Chloe would ever see. Then, Derek remembered his present to Chloe. "Chloe!" he exclaimed. "I almost forgot your present. But, there is something I want to tell you before I give it to you."

"A-actually," Chloe stuttered. Derek got worried, she only stuttered when she is really nervous. "Can I go first?"

"Sure," he said smiling. On the inside Derek felt his stomach feeling uneasy with the news that was destined to come.

"Well," Chloe started. "It's j-just that…I want t-to…W-what I am trying to say…" She breathed in deeply and looked Derek straight in the eye. "What I w-want to say is that I w-want to t-talk about u-us." Chloe closed her eyes and looked at me again. "I r-really l-like y-y-you. S-sometimes I wonder a-about your s-social skills, but y-you never t-take any hints. O-other people t-tell me t-that you feel the s-same way, but I n-need to hear w-whatever the truth is f-from you."

Chloe averted her eyes, and fiddled with her fingers until Derek gave her an answer. He was in complete shock. His heart was soaring with all the feelings that she just spilled to him, but he couldn't seem to get my feelings out, too. Derek felt like he was floating on Cloud 9. The girl that he loves likes him. It's not love, but still. Derek had a crooked grin on his face.

Chloe looked like she was about to cry and got up from her seat and said, "I am sorry I ever said anything. I should really get going. I have a lot of homework to do." She started getting her stuff together to leave.

"Wait!" Derek shouted to stop her. He put down the books in her hand and pulled her closer to him until their faces were almost touching. Derek closed the distance between them and kissed her with everything he had. Derek didn't want to explain his feelings with words, but with this kiss. She tugged on his lips softly, yet passionately. Derek could almost hear the unspoken words being told through her lips. It's as if all the words she said didn't explain anything, and this is how she truly felt.

Derek and Chloe parted ways slowly, but still embraced each other. Derek's hands were on Chloe's hips, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Derek looked at her and smiled. Two years ago, in this exact spot, Chloe and Derek became friends. This is where they learned so much about each other. And, right in front of this doorway is where Derek made a promise to himself that I would wait for her. Now, two years later, Derek understood why he made that promise. He knew that good things came with time, and that Chloe was worth the wait. He thought she was perfect at the time. But, now he knows she is not perfect, but perfect for him. Just the way he likes it.

Derek looked into her blue eyes, and said the words he has been practicing to say since day one. "I love you."

Chloe brought Derek's face down to her lips and whispered, "I love you, too" before kissing him again.

xxxXXXxxx

Derek got home late again, just as he did two years ago. Although this time he and Chloe didn't get carried away looking at the town, but got carried away with holding hands and sharing a few kisses.

Derek knew he should have been home an hour ago, and he knew he should be grounded. But nothing could stop this happy feeling that he felt. Derek walked into the kitchen to grab leftovers when he was greeted by his dad.

"Now is it time for the girlfriend talk?" Kit asked smirking. Derek took one look at his Dad and groaned. He would rather be punished.

_The End. _

**A/N: Fin! Tell me how you feel about it. I feel pretty good about this story, and I want to hear what you have to say. As always, please criticize harshly! **

**I might be starting another Darkest Powers Chlerek story. If I do, it will be longer than this one. I think. Just look out for it, please! I am starting to brainstorm already. If you have an idea or suggestion, please share!**

**Thank you all! Every single one of you is simply marvelous. **


End file.
